Romeo and Juliet, the Feminist's Version
by k8gallagirl
Summary: How come Juliet has to be a timid little girl affraid to disobey her parents, and so afraid to be without Romeo that she takes her own life.  What would happen if Juliet were a stronger, modern day young women. Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet

_My Version_

Disclaimer: The story Romeo and Juliet and all characters are not mine, but the one and only William Shakespeare.

Authors Note : I know that the story line seems very similar to the original in the beginning, but the story will change fairly quickly.

"We are SOOOO done it's not even funny!" Rosaline screamed. Romeo looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What do you mean, done? I love you! Without you, my life just isn't worth living! I… I… I'll kill myself." He said whimpering.

"You're such a drama queen. Go find someone else to put up with your constant whining." and with that Rosaline marched off, leaving Romeo standing alone in the hall. The bell rang, but instead of going to class, Romeo just sulked off to the bathroom. He was soon joined by his best friends Ben and Mark.

"Yo, dude, why aren't you in class?" Ben asked.

"Don't bother asking, I already know," said Mark with a grin. "Someone just got dumped. I overheard Rosaline talking with her friend saying that dumping you was the best decision she ever made." Romeo glared at him and kept sulking.

"Forget her," said Ben, "There are plenty of hot looking chicks in this school!"

When the final bell rang, Juliet met her boyfriend Paris outside of the school building.

"So are we still on for pizza later?" Paris asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm just not feeling like we have much fun together. I think we should see other people." Paris looked stunned.

"Um… well… bye." Juliet said awkwardly, and then hurried off home. The minute she stepped in the door her parents were waiting to pounce.

"You dumped Paris." Her mother said in a monotone, as if unable to believe it, "You dumped the star quarterback. His mom called telling me what a wreck he was. I thought you were a better person than that."

"So you call leading the poor guy on because YOU like him being a good person?" Juliet raged, "It's not fair to either of us to pretend to be in love."

"I think that maybe you just think that things were rushing. It's perfectly understandable, but I'm going to call him and reassure him that you were just startled at the speed your relationship was progressing at," Mr. Capulet said. "And I'll invite him to your birthday party this weekend so that he doesn't get discouraged. I expect you to take him back with full apologies then."

"Expect all you want," Juliet replied, "But it's just not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet, along with all its characters belongs to William Shakespeare.

The mail man's truck sputtered to a halt outside of Romeo's house. Romeo went out and said hello to the postman, and then went back inside, where Mark and Ben were waiting.

"Bills, bills, catalogs, oh, well, guess this one got delivered to the wrong house," he said holding up a fancy post card like invitation.

"What does it say?" Ben asked.

"It's inviting someone to Juliet Capulet's sweet sixteen." Romeo responded.

"Wait a minute, isn't Capulet that dude that your dad hates because of some stupid disagreement when they were on the board of ed?" Mark asked.

"Why the heck do you know that?" asked Romeo.

"Everyone knows. Your dad and this Capulet guy talk so much trash about each other that it's hard not to."

"Whatever." Romeo said as he went to throw the invite in the trash.

"Stop!" Ben called. Romeo turned around.

"I'll bet Rosaline will be there. You can see how trashy she really looks compared to other girls. Maybe then you can stop whining about her." Ben continued.

"A man so in love can't possibly change his mind so easily. But I'll go. If your right, and she's there, I can't miss the opportunity to see her." Was all Romeo had to say on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The character's in Romeo and Juliet do not belong to be. They are the brainchildren of William Shakespeare.

Authors Note: I am veeerrrryyyy sorry for how long it took me to get this up. I'll try and be better about keeping up with my writing

Music was blasting as Romeo's car pulled up to the Capulet house. The party was a masquerade, so the three boys pulled on their masks, and hopped out. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Capulet answered the door. "Hello boys, here for the party?" he asked. "Just let me see your invitation and you can go right in." Mark held it out to Mr. Capulet. "Have a great time," he said, ushering them into the foyer.

"UGGHHHH," Juliet groaned, flopping back on her bed. "Why do they have to do this. Paris is such a BORE! This is so unfair." Her cousin Tillie whacked her with a pillow. "You are ridiculous. Every girl in school wants to date Paris except for you, the one dating him. Girls would murder to be you, so why are you so mopey about it?" "Maybe because I don't like him!?" Juliet countered. The girls finished their hair and makeup, put on their masks, and headed downstairs.

Just as Juliet walked down, Paris entered. She pulled Tillie into a corner, hiding. Tillie just looked at her querulously and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Across the room, Romeo was standing with Mark and Ben. Mark proceeded to point out the physical merits of each and every girl that passed by. Ben just gazed appreciatively after them. Finally, Romeo got bored with them, and slipped away. He found a shadowy corner by the stairs, and hid. He stepped backwards, right into Juliet. "Oops," they both said at the same moment. Looking closely at her, Romeo said, "I don't think I recognize you. Do you go to Verona?" Juliet replied, "Yeah, funny, I don't think I know you either." Just then, Tillie and Paris passed by, chatting and laughing. Romeo and Juliet backed further into the corner, hoping not to be seen. There they stood smushed into a corner. Juliet looked up at Romeo, and Romeo down at Juliet. They leaned in, and then they kissed.


End file.
